mirage atsukien
by backura
Summary: Kyoya Tategami. Mes parents archeologues m'on obligé à les suivre en égypte avec mon petit frère Kakeru. Je me retrouve dans un endroit où tout me déplait, sauf peut etre une chose... Mais qui est ce gars aux cheveux blanc? Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose...!
1. Chapter 1

**-Kyoya, arrête de faire la tête ! Est-ce que ton frère fait comme toi ?**

**Ça…A force d'entendre cette phrase tous les jours, je finis par ne même plus l'écouter… Non, Kakeru ne fait jamais la tête, il est toujours souriant, quoi qu'il arrive, et puis, il passe son temps dehors, lui, alors que moi, je reste dans ma chambre et je boss sur divers travaux ou je joue aux jeux vidéos. Oh ! Et puis zut ! Pourquoi je devrais être heureux de partir en Egypte ?! Je ne connais personne là-bas, il n'y pas internet et je ne peux même pas assurer qu'il y est de l'électricité !**

**-Je sais, tu aurais préfère rester ici, mais on ne va pas te laisser seul pendant un mois !**

**UN mois. UN mois à rien faire dans un bled pommé du désert ! C'est normal ça ?! Je suis suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul pendant un mois…Bon sang ! L'année dernière c'était la Grèce, et qu'est ce que j'y ai fait ? Je passais mes journées dans les oliviers à regarder la mer… Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour avoir enfin assez d'attention et que l'on comprenne que je suis GRAND. J'ai seize ans, mince !**

**Le camping car est prét, il nous attend à l'aéroport. Toutes les valises sont dedans, je n'ai rien à emporter, c'est déjà ça. Mais la voiture est quand même pleine. En même tant, dans une voiture aussi petite, on rentre à peine tout les quatre, moi, Kakeru, et mes parents. Ce voyage m'énerve déjà. Et puis non ! Je ne veux pas partir en Egypte ! **

**Je les regarde monter dans l'auto, moi je ne bouge pas, je reste figé sur le goudron de notre aller. Oui, c'est capricieux, je suis un gamin, je ne pense qu'à moi, mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas partir aussi loin ! Surtout maintenant, pour une fois qu'une fille m'intéresse… Il faut que je m'en sépare ! (bien que je ne suis pas avec).**

**-Kyoya ! Arrête de faire l'enfant stupide ! Tu as seize ans, tu nous le répète tous les jours, alors qu'est ce que tu fiche ?! Monte tout de suite !**

**J'avais oublié que je crains mon père plus que tout… Alors je sers les dents et les poings, je me déplace doucement jusqu'à la portière. Kakeru me regarde, je vois bien que je le rends triste… Bon, et bien, dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, je fugue ! Oui, c'est avec cette pensée que je m'assoie et ferme la portière avant de boucler la ceinture. **

**-Kyoya… ! **

**Kakeru est mon petit frère, je dois montrer l'exemple, lui montrer qu'il faut être dur et supporter les choix des parents, on a pas d'autres solutions, mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à retenir cette larme qui coule sur ma joue droite, en proie à mon cadet. Et, comme une logique implacable, il se jette sur moi pour me consoler. Je devrais lui dire un jour que ça doit être le contraire, normalement… Que ce n'est pas lui qui doit être là pour me consoler à chaque fois…**

**Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se fais en silence. Puis nous arrivons dans l'avion et là, Kakeru est insupportable. Il est fou de joie de prendre l'avion encore une fois. Fou de joie tout seul, par ce que moi, ça m'énerve, ma mère est complètement crevé et mon père, ben, je ne sais même pas où il est.**

**-M'man, il est ou p'pa ?**

**-il vérifie que le camping car est bien en ordre. On a de la chance si ce vol existe, autrement il aurait fallut prendre le bateau !**

**-Et pourquoi ne pas partir plus prés, comme la Suisse, ou l'Italie ?**

**-C'est notre travail, s'il te plaît, arrête de toujours chercher ce qu'il ne va pas ! Tu vas pouvoir passer tes vacances au soleil et à la mer ! **

**-Et au sable !**

**-Et aux pyramides ! Enchaine mon petit frère. **

**Lui, il n'a vraiment pas comprit… Là où on va, il n'y a pas l'électricité ou l'eau courante. Un magasin, faut chercher à vingt kilomètre à la ronde, pour se nourrir c'est la galère et en plus, ils parlent tous arabe, pas un seul parle notre langue ! Comment il peut être aussi content ?! On va être des total étrangers ! J'espère qu'il y en a qui parle au moins l'anglais !**

**-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Je veux voir les pyramides moi ! Et même les chameaux et les lions et des momies !**

**-Kakeru, arrête tes bêtises et repose toi un peu, le voyage est long !**

**-Je dormirai que si Kyoya dort ! **

**-J'ai pas dix ans, comme toi, moi j'ai de l'énergie, pas besoin de dormir…**

**Heureusement, j'ai mon pc portable et je peux m'occuper à regarder quelques animés que j'ai téléchargé dans la semaine, mais voilà, quelques heures s'écoulent et mon pc s'éteins soudainement ! Pas moyen de le rallumer, en plus nous arrivons au Caire. Merde ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas cassé ! Y a rien ici ! Je vais faire quoi sans pc ?!**

**Je n'ai pas regardé le passage que l'on empruntait, je suis monté dans le camping car et je me suis laissé conduire jusqu'au petit village où nous allons loger deux semaines. Lorsque tout se fige, je me dis qu'il y a un feu rouge, mais non, il n'y a rien ici… donc j'ouvre la porte et je vois la famille entrer dans une petite maison de terre en face de moi. C'est mieux que je ne pense. Elle doit faire…dix mètre sur dix mètre. C'est pas mal, je crois. Alors j'entre, et là je suis déçut. Il n'y a que deux pièce. Une grande faisant salon, cuisine, chambre, et le fond avec une ouverture dans le mur pour y accéder et où se trouve la salle de bain, et le toilette ! Magnifique ! Ils ont au moins pensé aux quatre lits… Et ben, le camping car est pour moi !**

**Sur mon retour vers la voiture, un homme bronzé s'approche soudainement de moi. Le soleil dans son dos, je ne le distingue pas bien. **

**-Bienvenue à Ahmad Shawqi ! **

**Son accent en dit long sur ses origines, car, pour sûr, il vient du coin celui la ! Je le contourne tranquillement et je rentre à nouveau dans la maison.**

**-M'man ! C'est qui ce gars, dehors ?**

**-C'est notre interprète, Miche. **

**-Miche… ? Ça fait un peu hébreux, non ?**

**-C'est trop bizarre comme nom ! Me crie mon frère en m'entrainant dehors avec lui. Viens jouer avec moi ! Y a du sable partout !**

**-C'est de la terre dure, pas du sable…**

**Tien, c'est vrai ça…ce n'est pas du sable…mais alors...Ce n'est pas si perdu que ça ! Il doit y avoir pleins de choses ! Enfin…Quand je regarde aux alentours, à part des baraques de terre cuite, y a pas beaucoup à voir. Plus loin, il semble qu'il y a un élevage de chameau et Kakeru fonce droit dessus. Encore à moi de le surveiller ! Les parents sont vraiment inutiles parfois…**

**Mes premières heures dans ce patelin se résument en un nom : Kakeru. **

**Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, j'ai dû lui courir après et le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. C'est vraiment des vacances ça ? **

**Complètement crevé je préfère rentrer à la maison. Mes parents se sont endormis sur la couverture qui sert de lit. Visiblement, il n'y a rien à manger sur la table, donc le mieux est de se rendre au camping car. Avant de sortir, je m'arrête et me retourne pour voir l'intérieur de la maison. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais une nostalgie me berce tout entier. En frôlant le mur a ma droite, je comprends que la composition est basique, avec de la terre et de la paille. Cette texture me réchauffe le cœur, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… Peut être n'y a-t-il rien à comprendre après tout… Je suis simplement fatigué de tout ce voyage. J'essaie de me réconforter d'une certaine manière, je suppose.**

**-Kakeru, tu viens ? **

**-oui !**

**Même après avoir courut pendant des heures, il est en pleine forme. Moi, je suis fatigué, et affamé. On est tellement différent tous les deux que je me demande parfois si nous sommes réellement frères… **

**-J'ai faim, Kyoya !**

**En effet, son ventre cri famine. Bon, et bien c'est à moi de m'occuper de ça. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble dans le camping car qui me sert de maison temporaire. Il a fait un peu chaud toute la nuit mais ça ne fait qu'empirer la journée… Ce n'est pourtant pas pour autant que je meurs de chaud, un peu comme si j'été habitué, quand même.**

**Lorsque je pointe le bout de mon nez dehors, ma mère arrive et m'interpelle :**

**-Où est ce que vous étiez ? La maison est faite pour dormir, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'y aller.**

**-Bien sûr que non. Je reste dans le camping car, je ne dormirais pas sur de la terre cuite.**

**-Bon dieu, mais qui t'as donné un caractère pareil ?! On part pour le site dans deux minutes, dépêche toi de tout ranger !**

**TTsss….. Y a des fois je me retiens de crier. C'est moi le larbin ici, y en a marre ! Evidement, je ne dis pas que ce doit être Kakeru à ma place, mais bon, ils sont assez grands, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais tout ? Et puis leur site, j'm'en fiche moi !**

**-Kyoya ! Ta mère a dit quelque chose il me semble, qu'attends tu ?! **

**Contrains de le faire, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, après tout, j'aime bien mettre de l'ordre dans les affaire, ça me permet de faire de même pour mes idées. Mais des idées, j'en ai plus depuis que je suis ici. Mon PC est mort, y a pas de magasin dans ce village, pas d'électricité dans la maison, ni d'eau courante, et encore moins d'arbre où je pourrais me réfugier pour être tranquille, comme en Grèce. **

**Deux heures s'écoulent et nous voilà arrivé dans une ville que nous traversons à fin de rejoindre des sites archéologiques un peu plus loin. Lorsque je vois les pyramides au loin, un frisson me parcourt les entrailles et je trouve cet environnement de plus en plus familier.**

**Nous nous arrêtons enfin, je descends et j'admire le paysage. Je vois la ville au loin, derrière les pyramides, et le sable qui domine en parti mon champ de vision. Le soleil surmonte le tout comme accoutumé. On entend seulement les archéologues, et le vent qui souffle dans les dunes. Il n'y a rien de plus. Pas un seul signe de vie en dehors de cela. **

**-Kyoya ! Tu as vus comme elle est grande cette pyramide !**

**-Oui, c'est la pyramide de Khéops.**

**-C'est génial !**

**Et rebelote pour un tour. Kakeru s'élance dans une course folle entre les chantiers déblayés par les scientifiques de l'ancien. Mes parents me demandent d'ailleurs de les accompagner à fin de me présenter à leur chef de terrain. **

**-Bonjours Jean, je te présente notre fils Kyoya, c'est l'ainé.**

**-Mme et monsieur me font honneur, rigole le type en face de moi.**

**On dirait un bureaucrate. Est-ce qu'il a comprit que dans le sable un costard ça ne vas pas vraiment ? Il à une peau blanche, il n'est pas du coin, en plus il est roux...**

**-Vous avez de la chance, vous n'êtes pas les seuls américain ici. Enfin, français maintenant. Il y a Mr Atsuka en ce moment.**

**Ce n'est pas plutôt japonais ça ? Je veux bien que nous ayons des origines et que ce soit pour cela que nous avons tous des prénoms et nom japonais dans la famille, mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le cas pour ce « Mr Atsuka ». Il ne peut pas être dans le même cas, ce serait trop de coïncidences…**

**-Je me souviens de lui, déclare ma mère après un instant de réflexion. Sa femme était enceinte alors elle n'était pas venu la dernière fois, n'est ce pas ?**

**-C'est exact. Maintenant elle a deux beaux garçons qui l'ont accompagné également. **

**Dommage que ce ne soit pas une fille… Quoi que… Un gars c'est moins chiant au moins, et puis on pourrait peut être bien s'entendre, je me demande quels sont leurs noms. **

**Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans un débat moral, on me tire le bras sur le côté, et ce n'est autre que Kakeru qui me demande de venir voir plus loin. Du moment que je peux m'éloigner de mes parents, tout me va, donc je le suis tranquillement. Et puis je me rends compte que j'ai eu raison de le suivre. On s'assoit sur une caisse qui trainasse en dehors du chantier. J'observe discrètement. En face de nous se dresse un espèce de tas de rochers. Ça doit faire cinq mètres de hauteur, et en haut, un gamin semble être couché. Si se n'était que ça, j'aurais rien dit, mais ce gamin en question m'attire l'œil. En effet, il a l'air d'avoir l'âge de Kakeru et de ne pas être d'ici. Serait ce l'américain en question ? D'étranges cheveux blanc, ou peut être extrêmement blond, je ne sais pas trop, se dressent sur sa tête avec une sorte de coloration rouge sur le coté droit. Il est habillé chiquement, en tout cas. **

**-Et si on le réveillait ? Il va avoir une insolation ! **

**-Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.**

**Alors que je prononce cette phrase, une ombre apparait sur le sol.**

**-Hé ! Vous avez un souci que vous regardez mon frère comme ça ?!**

**Mais… C'est du français ! Ce gars parle le français ! (Jusqu'à présent, dans ce pays, tout le monde parle arabe, sauf les traducteurs) D'ailleurs, il ressemble énormément au gamin qui dort là-haut, sauf que lui, la coloration rouge est a gauche et qu'il est plus grand, peut être même a-t-il mon âge ?**

**-C'est ton frère là-haut, qui dort en plein soleil ? **

**-Ouai. Il y a un problème ? **

**-Non. Mais il va avoir une insolati…**

**Cela fait quelques secondes que je le regarde droit dans les yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'il me foudroie du regard. Il me paralyse. Ces yeux me rappel vaguement quelque chose, je suis persuader d'avoir déjà vus ce gars avant. Bon sang, pourquoi je le trouve si mignon maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!**

**-Hé ! Je te parle ! **

**-Heu…Ouai…désolé… tu es français ?**

**-Non, Américain, mais je suis multilingue. **

**-D'accord, je comprends pourquoi tu parle bien le français alors. **

**-Je peux parler anglais, japonais, américain, espagnol, français, italien, et arabe. **

**-Non merci pour l'arabe…**

**-T'es raciste ? **

**-Disons que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce dialecte…**

**-Hum…Tu n'es pas américain par hasard ?**

**Ce gars est bien étrange. Je lui réponds que je suis américain naturalisé français et que j'ai était forcé de suivre mes parents pour leur travail ici. Nous faisons donc plus ample connaissance. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis bien longtemps, et je devine chaque réponse à mes questions !**

**-Ryuto ! Lève-toi de là, on bouge, déclare soudainement mon interlocuteur.**

**Sous les ordres de son grand frère, le dénommé Ryuto gesticules plus ou moins, puis finit par se mettre debout, à contre jour, en haut de son tas de rochers. Le soleil derrière lui m'aveugle un peu, donc je détourne la tête et m'aperçois qu'à force de parler avec ce Ryuga, mon propre frère est en totale liberté, chose pesante puisqu'il fait toujours des tas de bêtises dés que l'on tourne le dos. D'ailleurs, il suffit que je lève la tête pour le voir au sommet du tas de gravât d'où vient de descendre l'autre. **

**-Kakeru ! Si tu te blesse je vais encore en prendre plein la poire ! Descends ou j'viens te chercher !**

**-Kyoya !**

**Tout en criant mon prénom, cet abruti, que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de voir, saute de tout en haut en ma direction. En une fraction de seconde, mon seul reflex pour ralentir sa chut et de tendre mon poing, qu'il prend de pleins fouet sur le côté, le faisant s'écrouler dans le sable. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait mal !**

**-Kakeru ?! Tu vas bien ?! **

**-Mais t'es malade ?! Depuis quand on attrape avec des poings ?! Méchant !**

**Alors qu'il s'efforce d'essayer de me faire mal en me frappant le torse de ses petites mains, Ryuga, derrière mon dos, éclate de rire.**

**-ça te fait rire qu'il se blesse ?!**

**-Frérot, c'est vraiment lui, Kyoya Tategami ? Coupe alors l'autre nain de jardin.**

**-Oué. Mais apparemment il ne se rappel pas, mais il a les mêmes reflexs stupides ! **

**Me rappelais de quoi ? Que ce gars est un imbécile qui rigole du malheur des autres ?! Quoi que…ça me vas bien de dire ça… Je casse toujours du sucre sur le dos des autres, et là c'est un peu moi qui suis totalement stupide... Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien me retrouver un peu tranquille, la présence de ces deux étrangers me perturbent un peu. Mais… Peut être qu'ils pourraient m'aider.**

**- Dis-moi, Ryuga, il y a des magasins d'informatiques là bas ?**

**Je pointe du doigt la grande ville du Caire, derrière les pyramides. Il regarde la ville un instant puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire amusé pour finalement me répondre qu'il n'en sait rien, mais que c'est probable. Bon… Et bien je suis avancé. Je veux bien aller voir si je peux réparer mon ordinateur, puisque je pense que c'est la batterie qui est morte, j'ai juste à tester dans le camping car avec le chargeur. Chose que je m'en vais immédiatement faire. Mon frère me suit comme, abandonnant tout comme moi les deux autres. Une fois dans le véhicule, il ose enfin dire quelque chose, bien que, il devrait m'en vouloir, je lui suis fait mal tout à l'heure.**

**-Tu veux réparer ton ordinateur ?**

**-Oué. J'pense que c'est tout bêtement la batterie qui est morte. Heu… Je… J'suis désoler, j'voulais pas te faire mal tout à l'heure…**

**-T'inquiète pas ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas fais exprès, tu as juste des réactions un peu douloureuses, déclare t il en rigolant.**

**C'est pas drôle. J'aurais pus te faire très mal, inconscient que tu es. Enfin, je vérifie et je confirme ma théorie. Par chance, la batterie est standard, alors peut être que je pourrais le réparer. Le problème reste que nous sommes en Egypte et que, ici, il n'y a rien… J'espère qu'au Caire il y a quelque chose.**

**-Hey ! Tategami Kyoya. Je t'ai mentis, je sais où il y a ce que tu cherche. **

**Je jette un œil sur la porte ouverte où se trouve mon cadet d'un an. Il écoute au porte en plus de ça… et il me ment. Et il l'avoue ! **

**-Il y a des magasins informatiques ici ?**

**-Oué ! s'écrit son petit frère. Y a carrouf ! **

**Carrouf… ? heu…chez moi c'est égal à Carrefour, hors, Carrefour, c'est plutôt en France, non ? **

**-à RadioSharck tu es sûr de trouver ce qu'il te faut. Je peux t'y emmener si tu le souhaite.**

**Hum… Je préfère le français de Ryuga plutôt que l'anglais de son frère, il est plus compréhensible. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il parlait anglais. C'est devenu une véritable habitude de traduire automatiquement en français. Même quand l'accent est mauvais. Heu…quoi que c'est pas logique puisqu'ils sont américains, ils devraient parler comme il faut l'anglais, non ? Ou c'est son accent… ? Enfin bref, j'm'en fiche, moi je veux une batterie neuve pour mon pc. Mais avant il va falloir affronter les parents… qu'elle galère.**

**Si j'ai bien comprit, ils font des fouilles près des pyramides car le reste d'un temple à était retrouvé, donc, je devrais les voir devant une grande pierre d'hiéroglyphe en train d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose, ce qui est impossible, car je me connais plus qu'eux en Égyptien. Puis c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un ici ! Tout le monde à les même fringues, avec un chapeau sur la tête. Encore heureux que ma mère à un t short rouge flash sur elle, autrement je ne l'aurais jamais reconnut, là, assisse au pied de cette statue du dieu Anubis, faisant prés d'un mètre de hauteur. Elle semble l'avoir déterré.**

**-M'man… ?**

**-ha ! Tu tombe bien ! Regarde cette magnifique statue ! Elle est superbe !**

**-Humhum… c'est Anubis. Dis, je peux me rendre en ville ?**

**-pourquoi faire ? il n'y a rien qui t'intéresse ici ?**

**-heu… voudrais voir a quoi ressemble le Caire.**

**-et tu compte te perdre dans ses rues ?! Tu ne connais pas le coin !**

**-Je sais, mais j'ai un guide. Kakeru viendrait lui aussi. C'est possible ?**

**-Garde ton portable sur toi, et prends des dromadaires là bas. **

**Quoi ? Un…dromadaire ? Je touche pas à ce truc qui crache, moi, hors de question. Mais, Kakeru a déjà sauté sur l'occasion et se jette sur la barrière de l'enclos pour appeler ses animaux saugrenus. Le proprio vient me voir et me demande si j'en veux un. J'en veux pas, mais j'ai pas le temps de le dire puisque tout de suite, l'autre abruti arrive et demande deux dromas. Non, non et non. Je ne monte pas sur ses trucs ! Il s'arrête devant moi et me tend la laisse.**

**-Tien, prend celui la il a l'air mieux dressé. **

**-Je ne monte pas cette chose. **

**-Et tu veux marcher ? C'est loin, tu sais ?**

**-Kakeru monte dessus si il veut, moi je prends mon vélo.**

**-Dans le sable ?! **

**Il éclate de rire. Le sable n'est pas profond et i peine un kilomètre. Je prends mon vélo, c'est tout. J'l'ai pas amené pour rien. **

**Il nous faut bien un quart d'heure pour arriver à la bordure de la ville. Il fait chaud et c'est épuisant, mais à partir d'ici, le sol est dur. Je chevauche mon vélo et avance tranquillement à côté des deux dromadaires. Kakeru est monté avec Ryuto car c'est la première fois qu'il monte là-dessus et qu'ont moins, ils ne s'écrasent pas tout les deux, ils ont la place pour être tranquillement assis. Ryuga est donc tout seul sur son dromadaire, enfaite, quand je le regarde, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est triste, qu'il fait la tête. Serait il jaloux par ce que sont frère n'est pas avec lui ? Non…Ils n'ont pas l'air excessivement proche tout les deux. Alors pourquoi ? Mieux encore, pourquoi lorsqu'il me regarde également je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête ? **

**Nous continuons donc à marcher encore un moment puis Ryuto dit apercevoir carrefour. Moi je ne vois rien.**

**-On va voir Nasir pour qu'il garde les dro' , frérot ?**

**-hum…Ouai…**

**Il a vraiment l'air dépité, il parle avec un ton un peu triste, mais je crois bien être le seul a remarquer, quoi que…Je suis le seul a faire attention plutôt. **

**Nous nous arrêtons devant une auberge. Le grand frère Atsuka rentre dans l'auberge et ressort avec deux cadenas dont il se sert pour accrocher les laisses à la rambarde de l'auberge ainsi que mon vélo. De cette manière on est sûr de ne pas perdre ces stupides bestioles.**

**-C'est où alors ?**

**-Le sous terrain. Mais, t'as de l'argent Égyptien au moins ? me demande Ryuto**

**Hu…Je n'avais pensé à ça…quel imbécile je suis !**

**-Non…J'ai que de l'euro…**

**-Je te paye ton truc, coupe alors Ryuga, à mon étonnement.**

**Il faisait la tête il y a trois secondes et la il est tout content de pouvoir m'acheter une batterie ? Enfin…C'est ce que je ressens… Peut être que je me trompe. Peut être qu'en faite c'est tout autre chose …**

**Nous entrons alors dans le magasin. C'est vrai, c'est comme un carrefour, il y a pleins de choses, bien que le côté électronique et tout ça est légèrement plus petit. Je cours vite au rayon ordinateur, mais ce que je trouve ne me satisfait pas, car en faite, je ne trouve absolument rien de ce que je veux… Mais bon, comme Kakeru est curieux de tout voir, on reste un peu plus longtemps, à mon grand malheur car je déteste les magasins étrangers, on ne comprend rien du tout.**

**Un petit moment plus tard nous sommes enfin dehors. **

**-Où c'est Radioshark ?**

**-On va à Citystar avant. Je voudrais voir quelque chose.**

**On reprend les dromadaires, tout en gardant les cadenas. Nous traversons une partie de la ville et croisons quelques voitures et quelques personnes à pied ou en vélo. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes nous découvrons une porte fermé. **

**-hum… RadioShark n'est pas loin. **

**Encore un tour a travers la ville. Et ENFIN ! ENFIN ce fichu magasin informatique ! Il était temps. En plus d'avoir un nom assez classe, ils on se qu'il me faut. C'est super. Maintenant, il faut le payer… Et ça c'est Ryuga qui s'en charge. D'ailleurs, il me demande de venir voir dans le rayon d'à côté. Je le suis, laissant nos frères regarder les jeux vidéos. Enfaite, il ne voulait rien me montrer mais juste me parler. **

**-J'ai une condition, pour ta batterie.**

**-ça ne m'étonne pas… Et c'est quoi ? **

**-Tu es là pour un mois, c'est ça ? Donc il te reste on vas dire trois semaines et demi.**

**-Et ensuite ?**

**-Reste avec moi tous les jours.**

**Quoi ? C'est quoi cette condition ? Il veut un ami pour jouer dans le sable ? Non mais franchement, en plus on se connait a peine, j'vais pas passer mes journées avec un gars que je ne connais même pas. Si ça ce trouve, je vais le détester demain, et puis ça n'a aucun sens, il a plus trois ans quand même ! On ne demande pas ça… Et ça fait trop pervers…**

**-Une semaine. Juste une semaine, reste avec moi ce temps, s'il te plaît.**

**J'ai beau le regarder droit dans les yeux je ne lui trouve pas un regard amusé mais bel et bien sérieux. Quel but aurait cela ? À quoi ça sert que je reste avec lui une semaine ? … Et puis son air triste de tout à l'heure… J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y avoir droit à nouveau, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça…**

**-Juste deux jours alors ? **

**Il essaye de marchander par ce que je ne répond pas tout de suite, je n'aurais pas penser qu'il puisse être aussi… bizarre.**

**-Non. Une semaine si tu veux, mais que si je te supporte.**

**-Marché conclut alors ! **

**Il tend sa main que je tape avec la mienne et inversement. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous n'avons pas trop trainé en ville car je dois vraiment m'occuper de mon pc, c'est vital. Oui…Je sais, je suis un « geek » je pense qu'à ça… Mais bon, quand on a une vie comme la mienne, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire. Et sans cette batterie, mon pc ne fonctionnerait pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre a faire. Je n'ai pas plus d'amis que ça, et les autres ne m'intéressent pas, ils sont trop « fleurette » à mon gout. Moi, les histoires d'amitié et d'amour ça m'a toujours énervé, bien que je n'aie pas vraiment de raison de ne pas aimer cela. On va dire que c'est naturel chez moi de detester cela.**

**-Tu l'as réparé alors ? **

**Je fus surprit d'entendre la voix de Ryuga derrière moi, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il était rentré dans le camping car !**

**-Ouai, c'est bon, faut juste que je lime un peut ce bord par ce que c'est trop pointu, sinon ça vas. Il faudra que je te rembourse.**

**-Surement pas. Y a pas besoin, je t'assure. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. **

**Il sourit. Ryuga sourit en me regardant. Si il avait une queue comme les chien, je suis sûr qu'il l'agiterait tellement il m'a l'air content. **

**-En quoi ça te fais plaisir de m'offrir ça ? J'ai rien fais qui le vaut.**

**-Tu ne te rappel pas, c'est tout. **

**Mais de quoi suis-je censé me rappelais ? Je ne vois vraiment pas. Je n'ai rien en commun avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. **

**-Ton ordi va tomber.**

**Ha ! C'est exact ! Je l'ai mis si prés du bord ! Si il tombe je me pends… Je supporterais pas un mois sans mon pc, et puis mes parents ne m'en rachèterais pas un. **

**-Kyoya !**

**Ce cris vient de Kakeru à coup sûr et je confirme lorsque je le vois arriver en courant. Il monte la marche, passe la porte et me saute dessus.**

**-Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya ! J'ai appris un truc incroyable ! **

**Je savais que mon frère était une vraie pile, mais là il m'épuise vraiment. Surtout qu'il me saute dessus juste pour me dire que Ryuto lui a appris des tas de choses sur l'Amérique et qu'il venait d'apprendre que la zone 51 existait vraiment. Franchement, c'est quoi ces gamins ? On se regarde avec Ryuga et nous rigolons légèrement. Je crois qu'en réalité, nous allons bien nous entendre tous les quatre. **

**Apres avoir usé le plastique de la batterie, je l'insert dans l'ordinateur. Il n'y a plus d'électricité dans le camping car, du coup je n'ai plus qu'à sortir les panneaux solaires et a recharger les batteries du camping car.**

**Comme je n'ai plus rien à faire, je reste au frais dans le véhicule, couché sur le lit déplié. Ryuga me regarde depuis une chaise. Nous parlons de choses et autres. Quand soudain, j'ai une chose qui me revient en mémoire.**

**-Tu aime les dragons, non ?**

**-Ouai ! Répond t il d'un air content. J'ai même un pseudos à cause de ça !**

**-Ha ? Et c'est quoi ? « Empereur dragon » ? **

**Bien sûr je rigole en disant cela, bien que je ne sache même pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ce pseudo. L'ai-je déjà vu quelque pars ? **

**-C'est ça.**

**-Hein ? **

**-On m'appelle « l'empereur dragon », sur internet, du moins.**

**Alors là, je suis carrément bluffé, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai trouvé ce nom, alors que ce soit juste en plus, ça relève du miracle ! J'aurais pus dire n'importe quoi ! Et en plus, il n'a pas l'air d'un empereur. Et le fait qu'il aime les dragons, je ne le savais pas non plus, mais bon, vu sa chemise blanche avec les trois vouivres dessus…**

**-Bon, je vais rejoindre Ryuto.**

**Il se lève est commence à partir.**

**-Attend !**

**-Quoi ?**

**Ha… ouai…quoi ? Pourquoi je lui demande d'attendre ? vite, vite, une excuse !**

**-Tu m'as dis de rester avec toi !**

**Je ne lui ai pas dit d'ailleurs, mais en vérité, je ne reste que dix jours ici. Peut être que… ? Mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ? C'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire d'être ensemble longtemps ! **

**A la fin de la journée, un banquet est organisé pour tous les chercheurs, ainsi, moi, Kakeru et les frère Atsuka sommes obligé de rester dans le sables encore un peu plus, mais il y a même deux filles avec nous, apparemment, ce sont deux amies qui se connaissent depuis longtemps, elles sont toujours ensemble et rigolent tout en chahutant. Elles sont un peu moins âgé que nous, bien que, peut être que la plus grande est proche de mon âge. Il y a une brune et une châtain. Elles sont plutôt mignonne je dois avouer. J'ai presque envie d'aller les voir. Kakeru est avec Ryuto, et ce Ryuto semble être assez intelligent et ne fais pas de bêtises plus grosses que lui, je peux donc lui confier mon frère un moment. **

**Je vais donc en direction de ces deux filles pour faire connaissance mais Ryuga s'interpose.**

**-Hey ! Tu m'as promis ! Les filles c'est chiants, je veux pas qu'elle viennent nous emmerder. **

**On dirait presque une crise de jalousie.**

**-Je veux juste dire bonjours.**

**-Non ! Aria et Océane sont de vrai garces, vas pas les voir. Tu as dis que tu restais avec moi, non ?!**

**-Oui, c'est bon, arrête de t'énerver ! C'est pas comme si on était ensemble, je fais ce que je veux quand même…**

**Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir ce que je dis, bien que je rigolais quand même. Il n'a pas a ce mettre dans cette état ! Et il n'a pas à partir non plus !**

**-Hey ! Tu pars où là ?**

**-T'en a rien à foutre alors j'me casse.**

**Je ne dis rien et je me contente de le suivre. Il s'en aperçoit, il le sait que je suis juste là, derrière lui, et pourtant il ne bronche pas, tout comme moi. Aucun de nous deux ne veux avoue qu'il a tord je pense. C'est lui qui s'en va comme ça, je lui ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se disputer ! Je ne vais pas disparaitre en parlant à deux filles pour faire connaissance ! **

**Il s'arrête de marcher derrière une grosse dune. Il se couche sur sa veste étalait sur le sable. Là où nous sommes personne ne peut voir. Il fait sombre en plus, c'est un petit coin isolé entre des rochers, ceux de tout à l'heure. Il souffle un coup et ferme les yeux. **

**-Tu vas faire la tête juste pour ça ?**

**-J'en ai marre de toi. Tu romps toujours tes promesses.**

**Voila qu'il recommence a parler de chose dont j'ignore l'existence. **

**-De quoi tu parle ?**

**Je me couche à mon tour dans le sable, à sa gauche. Je regarde le ciel étoilé alors qu'une nostalgie m'étreint tout entier. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette sensation si familière ?**

**-Tu m'énerve… Tu-me-ner-ve !**

**Il donne un coup parterre et, a mon grand étonnement, se tourne vite vers moi pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus de moi. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ce gars ? Depuis quand… ?!**

**-Tu ne peux pas ne pas te souvenir ! Arrête de mentir ! J'en ai ras le bol de faire semblant ! Ça vas bien une aprem, mais là, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! Tu étais un véritable abruti avant, tu ressemblais à une fillette portant encore des couches ! Tu avais six ans et tu pleurais tout le temps ! Tu ne te souviens même pas de toi ! Ni même de moi…, finit il en posant son front sur mon torse d'un air dépité. **

**Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il me dit. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, c'est la première fois que je le vois, j'en suis…Heu…Enfin…j'en étais sûr en tout cas… Ce qu'il me raconte ne peut pas être dans sa tête, du moins, pas des détailles comme ça, en plus, ça pourrait expliquer ma nostalgie depuis que je suis ici, bien que c'est la première fois que je mes un pied en Egypte. Et puis, c'est vrai que je ne me rappel pas vraiment de ma petite enfance. Je ne sais plus à quoi je ressemblais, ce que je faisais, où j'étais. On a tellement bougé, j'ai vécut tellement de chose ! **

**-Je ne me rappel vraiment pas… Ou alors un tout petit peu…**

**-Kyoya…Je …**

**Le reste de sa phrase était insaisissable tellement il parlait doucement. **

**-Oh mon dieu ! Océane ! Regarde ce qu'ils font tout les deux ! **

**Hein ? Ça vient d'où cette voix ? Je regarde au dessus de nous, le sommet d'un rochet, et vois les deux filles, chacune les yeux grands ouverts et une mains sur la bouche tout en poussant une espèce de crie, comme si elle découvrait quelque chose de…heu… c'est peut être la position provocante de Ryuga qui cause cela… ?**

**-Aria ! Mais c'est dégelasse ce qu'ils font dans le sable ces deux la ! En plus c'est Atsuka ! **

**Une colère m'envahit tandis que mon cadet se relève, furax, une lueur vraiment froide dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont à ce mêler des affaires des autres ? En plus on ne fait absolument rien ! **

**-Vous allez crever salles garces !**

**-T'inquiète pas, tes parents vont vite être au courant de ta perversité !**

**Et là s'engage une course folle à travers le sable. Je pourchasse la plus jeune alors que mon compatriote pourchasse l'autre. Tout le monde nous voit courir, l'une des filles tente une approche à la table où se trouve les parents Atsuka mais je l'en empêche et nous contournons. Les adultes croient que nous nous donnons en spectacle tel des enfants jouant au loup. Je vais avoir droit à une correction en rentrant, de mon père probablement, bien que nous aiguayons un peu l'ambiance.**

**Apres de longues minutes, nous réussissons à les arrêter. J'ai envie de les frapper pour ce qu'elles ont dit. Elles ont offensé Ryuga, et moi aussi. **

**-Stop ! C'est bon, on ne dira rien ! lâchez nous !**

**-Aria , tu vas crever. J'en ai plus que marre de ton arrogance, depuis le temps que je veux t'en coller une, tu vas pas louper ! **

**Il tend le bras mais je l'empêche de finir son geste en lui expliquant qu'il pourrait avoir des ennuies. Evidement, il s'en fout de cela, les ennuies, il n'y fait pas attention. Mais moi j'en ai déjà qui me pendent au nez, ce soir je vais être sanctionné à coup sûr. Je le supplie de ne rien faire et finis par le convaincre. Nous relâchons les filles qui nous promettent de ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, rien dire sur quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si il s'était passé quelque chose… Je souffle un coup. Je suis extenué et cette histoire est complètement stupide et puéril. **

**- Excuse-moi… Je me suis emporté. Ces deux filles…Elles m'en veulent et font tout pour m'attirer des ennuies.**

**Je caresse machinalement le haut de son crane, comme je fais avec Kakeru. Il hésite d'abords, puis, tout doucement, il tend ses bras autours de moi et me sers contre lui. Il a de la peine, je le ressens. Il pourrait pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il ne le fait pas. Je me contente juste de resserrait son étreinte en participant moi aussi. Ce Ryuga est vraiment attachant, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**La soirée finit, je monte dans le camping car. Kakeru dort déjà sur le lit tout au fond. Moi je m'assois sur le siège passager tout à droite, entre la fenêtre et ma mère. Mon père conduit. **

**De longues minutes s'écoulent quand finalement il se décide à parler.**

**-Kyoya, quel age as-tu ?**

**-Seize ans… Je ne jouais pas tout à… !**

**-ça suffit. Il faut sans arrêt que tu agisses comme un vrai gamin ! Qu'as-tu dans ta tête à part des jeux videos ?!**

**-Je ne jouais pas… !**

**-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Tu veux batifoler ? Et bien fais ça derrière notre dos, on n'a pas besoin de passer pour des parents incapables de gérer leurs enfants !**

**Je ne dirais plus rien. De toute manière il ne m'écoute pas, et même si il le fait, il ne fait pas plus attention que cela a ce que je dis. Donc, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Je passe pour un gamin, tempi. **

**Comme mon père ne sait pas que mon pc est réparé, il ne me le confisque pas, par contre, je n'ai plus le droit de dormir dans le camping car et je n'ai plus le droit non plus de sortir en ville. **

**Je déteste mes parents, ils sont trop cons.**

**Le lendemain, je ne fais ni la tête ni la fête. Je reste tout simplement neutre, bien qu'impatient de retourner voir Ryuga. Je me suis extrêmement vite attaché à lui et je suis sûr que nous serons de très bons amis. **

**-Kyoya ?**

**-hum… quoi m'man ?**

**-J'ai vus hier soir que tu as retrouvé ton ami. Ça fait longtemps, hein ?**

**-De qui tu parles ?**

**-Et bien, l'ainé des Atsuka. Je ne me rappel plus de son prénom. Vous avez l'air de vous entendre comme avant.**

**Avant ? Mais pourquoi tout le monde me sort ça ?**

**-c'était quand déjà, la dernière fois ?**

**Bien sûr, je mens, je ne me souviens vraiment pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré. Je crois vraiment que l'on invente ma vie. **

**-ça remonte à dix ans maintenant. Vous étiez tellement drôles a vous courir après sans arrêt. De vrai petits démons. **

… **On se courait après ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Maintenant on va me sortir que nous étions inséparable… Franchement, je ne le connais que depuis hier ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant !**

**-ça te dirait que l'ont aille sur le Nil ?**

**-J'ai plus le droit de sortir du chantier. **

**-Je suppose que c'est ma faute. **

**Il hausse les épaules puis tourne les talons, les mains dans les poches, marchant sans doute vers son frère qui doit être en compagnie du mien. Pourquoi il s'en va ? Bon…Tempi… De toute manière, j'ai mon ordi. Et la promesse, et bien, je n'en ai jamais tenue une seule malgré toutes celles faites a diverses personnes, celle-ci ne fera pas exception, voilà tout.**

**Une fois dans le camping car je referme bien la porte pour que personne ne se doute que je suis là. Je déplie le lit du bas, au fond, caché dans le placard de gauche. Je me couche dessus et profite de l'électricité. C'était bien la batterie qui était morte. Ha ! Mon bon vieux fond d'écran ! Comment je pourrais supporter de ne plus voir ce majestueux lion dessiné avec tellement de nuances grises ! il est magnifique ! J'adore vraiment ces animaux ! **

**J'ai surement passé trois ou quartes heures avant que Kakeru débarque sans prévenir dans une discrétion valant un oscar…ironiquement, évidement. **

**-Kyoya ! Aide-moi ! vite !**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Je joue à cache-cache et Ryuto est trop fort ! Il me trouve tout le temps ! Alors j'ai besoin de toi ! **

**Hum…Je suis occupé à regarder mon animé moi…**

**-Et Ryuga, il n'est pas avec toi ? **

**Pourquoi Ryuga serait il avec moi puisqu'il est partit rejoindre son frère ?**

**- non.**

**-Ha…Ryuto ne le trouve pas, alors il pensait que tu étais avec lui. Mais c'est pas grave !**

**Tout en disant cela il se cache dans la douche, de l'autre côté du véhicule. Deux minutes passent et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Par crainte que ce ne soit mon père je planque le pc sous les draps et fait comme si je venais de me réveiller. J'ouvre donc, et, même pas étonné, je me retrouve face à Ryuto. Je laisse ouvert et repars mater mon film. Il me regarde un peu surprit. Ce gamin est plutôt curieux. **

**-Ryuga… ?**

**-Non, il n'est pas là.**

**-Vous avez fait quoi ? Il est où ? Je ne le trouve nul part.**

**Mais ils sont chiants ! J'en ai aucune idée. Peut être est il sur le Nil tout seul, peut être est il en ville, ou simplement il est avec ses parents.**

**-Quand je n'arrive pas à le trouver c'est qu'il se cache. S'il se cache c'est qu'il a un problème.**

**Quel problème aurait-il ? De toute manière, je m'en contre fiche, je suis occupé là. Comme il s'en aperçoit, il fait le tour du camping car, trouve mon frère, et ils repartent jouer dehors. Ce sont vraiment des gamins, ils ont de la chance des fois, eux au moins, ils peuvent courir sans que l'on les traite de bébé. **

**Une heure passe encore. Mes parents mangent a part donc je m'occupe seul de Kakeru pour le repas. Au passage, j'invite Ryuto à nous rejoindre, puisqu'il est là. Nous sommes trois autours de la table dépliante et je trouve qu'il manque tout de même quelqu'un. Bon sang…Où est Ryuga… ? Je passe plusieurs minutes à me poser cet questions, plusieurs longues minutes, puis je finis par ne plus avoir faim. **

**-Ryuto, ton frère il mange avec tes parents ? **

**-Oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis allé voir maman. D'habitude il est toujours avec moi…**

**J'en peux plus ! Tout cela m'énerve, je vais éclaircir l'affaire une fois pour toute. Je préviens Kakeru qu'il débarrasse puis je les quitte. Je cours jusqu'à mes parents. En général, j'ai remarqué que tous le monde mangeaient sous la grande tente bleue. C'est exact. Lorsque je vais pour entrer sous celle-ci, je crois voir la silhouette de celui que je cherche partir par l'autre côté. Je fais attention de ne pas courir, sinon je vais encore avec des réflexions débiles de mon père. Je contourne doucement le mur de plastique et je suis les rochers qui bordent l'autre côté. De la ou il est sorti, il ne peut que passer par là. Pourtant, plus j'avance, plus je crois le perdre. C'est au moment où j'allais faire demi-tours que dans un tournant formant un cul-de-sac je le vois. Il est là. Couché sous un parasol, avec une longue serviette noir comme matelas.**

**-Que fais tu là, Ryuga ?**

**Il ne bouge pas et se contente de fixer le haut de la pyramide face à lui. Comme il fait chaud, je me mes prés de lui, sous l'ombre. **

**-Tu fais la tête ?**

**Il se lève de sa serviette et l'étale dans l'autre sens de sorte a ce que nous puissions nous assoir tous les deux, enfin, je pense que c'était ça à l'origine, seulement, lorsque je me suis assis, j'ai bien vus qu'il n'arrivait pas a résister, alors il s'est couché sur le reste de la serviette en posant sa tête sur mes genoux. Il a le regard vague, comme emplit de larmes. **

**- Excuse-moi…**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, je déteste ces mots, je les dis que très rarement, mais là, je me sens obligé. Il attrape ma main gauche et la tire vers son visage pour s'y appuyer.**

**-C'est pas ta faute. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment. Laisse le temps au temps. **

**Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? Ça me fatigue, vraiment, cette histoire me fatigue. Tellement que je me couche moi aussi, me mettant derrière son dos, le collant contre moi avec mes bras dont je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je pense qu'en le soutenant de cette façon, il pourra peut être être comme avant. Mais « avant » ça ne signifie rien pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. D'ailleurs, lui c'est pareil ! Moi c'est par compassion que je fais tout ça, mais lui, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Est-ce que nous étions vraiment de super bon amis avant ? On ne se séparait jamais ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir en effet ce genre de lien avec lui, un lien vraiment puissant. **

**Alors que je pense a toute cette embrouille, Ryuga en profite pour prendre ma main droite, qui le maintien prés de moi en le tenant par la taille, et la déplace jusque sous son t-shirt. Mais quelle scène il me fait là lui ?! **

**-Ryuga ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ?**

**-Comment tu fais pour avoir la peau si froide ? On est en pleine chaleur ici. **

**Ma peau est froide ? Je me sens rougir légèrement. Ce gars a un quelque chose qui…m'excite ? Mon cœur bat à fond, c'est intenable ! **

**Je me lève d'un coup et arrive même a le surprendre en faisant cela.**

**-Je…Heu…ça te dirais de venir chez moi… ?**

**« Chez moi » ?! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?!**

**-Enfin, je veux dire, heu…Ben…passer une nuit dans mon camping car pour regarder des animés ! Enfin…Je sais pas si tu aime ça… Peut être que tu préfères jouer, ou alors que tu n'aimes pas l'ordinateur…Je….**

**Bon sang, je suis rouge tomate et je bafouille comme pas possible ! Pourquoi je suis aussi timide ?! Et surtout : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ?!**

**- Calme-toi, répond t il en rigolant, en reprenant le sourire. Je veux bien regarder des trucs sur ton pc. J'ai aussi quelques trucs, mais ça ne vas peut être pas t'intéresser, bien que ce sont des animés…**

**-C'est quoi ?**

**-Heu… Je te montrerais peut être a l'occasion…**

**Il se recouche normalement et ferme les yeux comme si il voulait dormir.**

**-Tu es fatigué ?**

**-Hum…Ouai…Océane c'est vengée et mon père est au courant de la discute d'hier. Il m'a incendié et du coup je n'ai pas trop dormis. J'aime pas vraiment quand on me cris dessus, ça me perturbe facilement… Mais pour une fois je ne me suis pas effondré en larme ! **

**-Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant… Tu étais plus agressif je crois. **

**Je dis ça mais je ne m'en rappel que vaguement, je suis presque sûr que c'est faux ce que je dis.**

**-C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer pour te souvenir, ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Enfaite, pourquoi tu ne campe pas ici avec tes parents ?**

**-Il n'y a plus de place et on doit faire des fouilles là-bas aussi, donc on a opté pour le gaspillage d'essence. En vrai j'en sais rien.**

**-Tu n'es pas ici pour un mois ?! Comment ça se fait ?!**

**-Je ne sais pas, on en parlera plus tard, je dois aller retrouver Kakeru. Viens dormir au camping car c'est plus confortable !**

**Il fait signe qu'il est d'accord puis se lève, ramasse ses affaires et me suis.**


	5. enfin ensemble

**sauter au cou de son frère, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas à disparaitre comme ça et qu'il était inquiet. Kakeru, quand à lui, à bien tout rangé comme demander. **

**-Vous allez continuer à jouer dehors ? **

**Je demande juste comme ça, pour savoir…**

**-Non. On va aller voir les pyramides de plus prés ! Et on va acheter des objets ! **

**-Tu n'as pas l'argent.**

**-Maman m'en a passé. A tout a l'heure ! **

**Ils partent tous les deux en courant tout droit vers la pyramide la plus haute. Pendant ce temps, Ryuga c'est couché sur le lit tout en me laissant une petite place pour m'assoir, contre le mur. Nous nous arrangeons donc comme cela : moi assis et lui couché comme tout à l'heure, la tête sur mes genoux. J'avoue que ça gène un peu le mouvement de mes bras, mais j'aime bien sentir sa chaleur prés de moi. **

**-Tu parlais de tes animés, c'est quoi que tu regarde ? Moi c'est plutôt genre seinen ou shonen. **

**-Moi aussi mais enfaite il y a surtout une certaine catégorie de shojo…**

**-Donne moi un titre, je connais peut être ?**

**-Jounjou romantica ?**

**-Heu…non…Mais le titre parle de lui-même.**

**Forcement, les titres japonais, je les traduis en français assez facilement, je suis un peu japonais tout de même, dans mes origine.**

**-Tu les a sur toi ?**

**-Non, mais je préfère regarder les tiens.**

**Nous optons donc pour Black butler, un super animé sur des démons et des anges, enfin, un ange. J'ai vraiment adoré cette série, alors la regarder à nouveau ne me pose aucun problème. Au cours du troisième épisode, il s'endort tranquillement après s'être retourné, se trouvant ainsi la face contre mon torse, ses bras m'entourant.**

**Ce gars est vraiment étrange, s'attacher comme ça a un autre gars, ça peut être… Enfaite ça peut faire comme les filles disaient : c'est douteux. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, on ne s'aime pas, enfin… Je crois… Je ne me pose pas ce genre de questions avec un autre gars. Je suis bien ami d'enfance avec Nile, nous sommes très proche et pourtant nous ne somme pas ensemble ! Et puis, j'ai beau être neutre dans ces histoires là, être avec un gars ça m'enchanterais pas spécialement.**

**Au bout de deux autres épisodes je me sens un peu fatigué, alors je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction sur Last exile, un autre animé que j'adore, parlant de vaisseaux de guerre et de pouvoirs mystérieux, avec un graphisme époustouflant.**

**J'écris trois lignes et puis je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin. Je suis fatigué de porter cette ordinateur aussi mal, à cause de Ryuga. Je mérite bien une pause. Ha ! Mais voilà qu'il me sert encore plus. Il doit se réveiller.**

**-Ryuga ? Tu te sens mieux ?**

**-Mmmhh…Encore un peu… Mmmhh…**

**Il est…mignon…Vraiment mignon…adorable… ce gars est craquant, tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de câliner ses cheveux et son dos. Il commence à grogner, je trouve ça tellement drôle que je passe ma mains sous son t-shirt pour avoir le contact tout son dos et l'embêter un peu. Mais je crois que je suis plus surprit qu'amuser lorsqu'un gémissement plutôt sensuel s'échappe de sa bouche. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réaction ?**

**-A-Arrête… ! C'est…Je suis sensible dans… Ggnn… !**

**Il se cabre quelques secondes puis se relève d'un coup, se retrouvant assis sur moi pour bloquer mes bras. **

**Il me regarde avec ses yeux doré, d'un air que tout le monde aurait dit impassible, mais pour moi, c'est plus qu'évidement. Je viens de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Il approche tout doucement son visage prés du mien. Il est a quelques centimètres du miens, toujours en me regardant. Il déglutit bruyamment, devient rouge, tout comme moi. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire, je sais ce qu'il va se passer, et je suis incapable de l'empêcher. C'est comme si j'attendais ça depuis des années, comme si je le voulais du plus profond de mon âme. Mais… Je ne l'aime pas, comment se fait il que je sois si proche, comme ça ? Pourquoi allons-nous… ?**

**-Kyo…ya…**

**Ce simple murmure suffit à me faire perdre le contrôle. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut, je ne broncherais pas. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Nos lèvres sont pressées l'une contre l'autre. C'est mon premier baiser. Le premier…et c'est avec un gars… ? Ba…Quelle importance ?**

**Il se retire tout doucement, détourne le regard et s'excuse faiblement. Il vient de faire ça de lui-même, il a bien vus que j'étais d'accord, pourquoi il s'excuse cet imbécile ?!**

**-Encore… je veux que tu recommence…Pour de vrai cette fois.**

**Ouai…Je suis peut être un peu gourmand. Mais j'ai vraiment une folle envie qu'il m'embrasse à en perdre la respiration. Je ne peux vraiment pas expliquer ma réaction, c'est comme si ça sortait tout seul. **

**-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?**

**Son air effronté ne changera rien, je le veux a moi, je veux Ryuga. C'est mon bien.**

**Il a comprit ma pensée et se penche à nouveau vers moi, humidifiant ces lèvres au passage, tout comme moi. On dirait que l'on s'apprête à dévorer une glace et cette idée me fait rire intérieurement. Nous nous embrassons à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais embrassé mais je devine ce qu'il faut que je fasse. J'entours sa taille de mes bras, passant une main derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Je force le passage et me retrouve la langue en contact avec la sienne. En y réfléchissant, je trouve cela écœurant et lui aussi je crois car nous avons le même reflex que de reculer notre tête, mettant fin a ce « mélange de salive ». J'aurais pensé que c'était meilleurs que ça, quand même. Hum…Mais pensées sont de plus en plus effrayantes…**

**Je le regarde, j'essai de trouver ce qui a pus changer pour que je l'enlace ainsi, pour que nous soyons aussi différent d'hier matin, l'un envers l'autre. Il dévie encore sa vision sur le côté, comme si il regrettait d'avoir fait ça. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je n'ai rien à dire et lui non plus. Nous apprécions ce moment en silence. Je l'aime peut être, il m'aime surement. **

**Apres de longues secondes qui passent, Ryuga se décide le premier à parler.**

**-Evite de toucher mon dos…J'ai une cicatrice et c'est vraiment très trés sensible… **

**Une cicatrice ?**

**-Comment tu t'es fais ça ?**

**Je crois que j'ai une vague idée moi-même.**

**-Il y a dix ans, je suis tombé du haut d'un tas de bloc de terre, ici. Mon dos était complètement râpé et mon t-shirt blanc était devenu tout rouge de mon sang. Heureusement que j'avais quelqu'un à cote de moi, sinon j'aurais agonisé longtemps.**

**Un t shirt blanc taché de rouge… ça me rappel quelque chose. Je crois bien l'avoir déjà vécus, cette scène. Mais bon, au lieu de penser à ça, il faut que je lui demande de me m'avouer ses sentiments, j'ai besoin de savoir.**

**-Ryuga. Je suis quoi, pour toi ?**

**-Tu es Kyoya Tategami. La seule est unique personne à laquelle je tiens énormément. **

**Il ne l'a pas dit directement mais j'ai bien comprit. Ma conclusion est tirée : Il m'aime.**

**-Je demande rien en retour, juste que du m'accepte. **

**-Comment tu veux que je ne t'accepte pas après ce qu'on vient de faire ?**

**-Je veux faire encore plus avec toi. Je veux tout faire, tout.**

**J'ai l'impression de me faire dominer, comment expliquer… Il a une lueur dans ses yeux qui me montre comme lui appartenant, comme si il me voulait à lui tout seul, il le montre avec une expression si sérieuse… Je ne sais même pas quoi faire… **

**-Je ne veux pas te forcer, tout comme tu as le droit de ne pas te rappeler.**

**Comment lui dire que je partage un minimum ses sentiments ? Que ça ne me dérange vraiment pas d'être si proche de lui ? Que j'ai envie d'être avec lui ? Mais c'est inexplicable… Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de l'aimer. Je suis persuadé que je ne l'aime pas plus que ça. Enfin…Peut être…**

**Soudain, il se relève et me dis qu'il part voir ce que font Ryuto et Kakeru. Je le suis car moi aussi je me demande ce qu'ils font. Ainsi, nous mettons fin a cette ambiance devenue un petit peu trop romantique. Je trouve ça un peu drôle enfaite, car nous agissons de la même manière tout les deux suivant les situations, et ça fait un peu comme deux parents qui surveillent leurs enfants. C'est vraiment comique, bien que cela signifie quelque chose de profond, un lien vraiment unique entre nous.**


End file.
